Etta's Almost Excellent Adventure: Sort Of
by zeusfluff
Summary: Etta takes her little sister out for an adventure… To the ice cream shop. And has two more reasons to be a good big sister.


_**Etta's Almost Excellent Adventure: Sort Of**_

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Etta's little sister Gracie. Date Started: 7/25/13. Date Finished: 8/1/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! Summary: Etta takes her little sister out for an adventure… To the ice cream shop.

* * *

"Gracie, let's get some ice cream. Mommy and daddy won't mind. We can get them some too. Daddy really likes the Almond vanilla ice cream. Pistacho for mama. Hold onto my hand."

Etta was being extremely bold and brave for only being 5. Gracie was 3. Etta was more like Peter than Olivia knew. Pushing the crosswalk button, she held onto Gracie's hand tighter.

"Etta? Where are we going?"

Gracie had her daddy's brown hair and a pair of sparkling green eyes, just like her mother. A face full of freckles, a smile as bright as the sun and a laugh that was all Peter's.

"We're going to get ice cream for both of us. Daddy and mama too. The little walking man is on the screen let's go."

Gracie and Etta walked across the street. A few grownups here and there took glances at them wondering where their parents were. Etta reached for the handle on the ice cream shop door, standing on her tippy toes to reach it. Gracie tried to help pull the door open, a mother with two kids helped open the door. The shop was surprisingly full for being 2 p.m. Etta could barely reach her hands up to the counter when an older man smiled down at her.

"Well what can I get for you little ladies?"

Etta smiled at the man on the other side of the counter.

"Four ice creams please. My daddy wants a Almond vanilla ice cream in a bowl, pistacho ice cream for my mama, in a big bowl, she's having another baby, can I have vanilla and my sister Gracie wants peanut butter and chocolate."

The girls were now at the cash register and Etta pulled out $8 in one dollar bills.

"Here's $8 for the ice cream. Keep the change."

The man over the counter smiled and handed the girls a bag with their parent's ice cream bowls in it. Etta sat down with Gracie and the two dug into their ice cream, giggling as they did so.

"Peter, where are they? Did you check all the rooms in the house? Their rooms? The playroom, even the attic?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair and then over his face.

"Sweetheart calm down, being upset isn't good for either of you. The park is only a couple of blocks from here, maybe the girls went there to play."

Olivia paced the room as Peter got his jacket on. It was breezy out for being July. She followed suit and got her jacket as well going out the front door.

"Wait Peter, I think I know where they are, Etta said she wanted some ice cream yesterday. The Yesteryear ice cream shop over on Adams street."

Peter nodded his head and followed suit down the street with Olivia at his arm. She was practically speed walking, almost pulling Peter's arm out of its socket.

"Olivia, slow down sweetheart. I'm sure the shop owner is watching over them. Remember, she only wanted to get ice cream probably not just for them, but for you and me too."

As if her hormones weren't any overexerted, she sighed unconsciously placing a hand over her very swollen belly.

"Alright Peter, but you always give in to both of them. You spoil them too much."

Peter only smirked and opened up the door for Olivia to get in. As soon as they got through the door Olivia rushed towards the two girls sitting at the table eating their ice cream. Except Etta wasn't eating her ice cream anymore. She was trying to wake her sister up. Olivia was the first to get to Gracie.

"Gracie honey can you hear me? It's mommy."

Peter picked up Gracie's ice cream bowl and smelled it. Etta sat in her chair and took something from her hello kitty bag over her shoulder.

"Daddy, I brought Gracie's Epip pen, but I dunno how to use it…"

Peter gave Etta warm smile.

"An Epi pen sweetheart, and don't worry, your sister Gracie is going to be ok. Do you remember what mommy and I told you the other day that your sister is allergic to peanut butter and chocolate?"

Etta hung her head low as Olivia tried pulling her into her arms.

"Daddy I'm really sorry!"

She buried her head into Olivia's hair and cried.

"Sweetie, don't worry your sister is going to be ok. But we'll have to go to the hospital so she can get medicine. I know you wanted ice cream yesterday honey, but you should've asked me or daddy if we could take you."

Etta nodded her head and looked down at her mother's baby belly.

"Mama, why is the chair all wet?"

Olivia shifted nervously in the chair and smiled.

"It's ok sweetie, it means your sister is coming."

Etta's eyes lit up and she looked up at Olivia with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Really? Can I see her?"

Olivia managed to set Etta on the floor and used the table as a brace to get up.

"Peter I know the ambulance is coming, but, my water just broke…"

Peter's eyes lit up but his smile was between serious and over the moon.

"Ok, let me see if I can get a taxi for you and Etta. I'll ride in the ambulance with Gracie."

Olivia nodded her head as the paramedics carefully placed Gracie onto the stretcher. Squeezing her hand, Peter held onto the railing of the stretcher. He was now talking to the paramedics.

"Ok, she needs .5 of Epinephrine and some Oxygen. Allergic reaction to peanut butter and chocolate ice cream. Sorry, I'm a medical student."

* * *

"Mama are you ok?"

Olivia nodded her head as the taxi stopped in front of Boston General's emergency entrance. The taxi driver opened up the back door and helped Olivia out of the car. Etta held onto her hand as a nurse came out with a wheelchair. As they went through the sliding glass doors, Etta saw Peter, and ran into his arms.

"Daddy!"

Etta smiled at her daddy as Peter put her down.

"Hey princess. Gracie is doing just fine. She has her own room on the next floor up and she's sleeping. How is mommy doing?"

Etta's smile grew bigger still.

"Daddy! The baby kicked all the way here! When can I see my baby sister?"

Peter ruffled Etta's messy blond pigtails and smiled.

"Not for awhile sweetie. Mommy has to rest for a while and then when its time, you will get to see your sister."

"Another ice chip for you sweetheart. I'd help Doctor Elker, but A: I'm not on duty today and B: Third year medical students can only log in so many live births per month. I've filled my quota. A little over actually. We can only log in about 15 a month. I logged 20. Seven centimeters, you want me to call the anesthesiologist?"

Olivia nodded her head yes and gripped the railing on the side of the bed.

"Can you get Doctor Carsons for me please?"

Peter nodded his head and pressed the call button on the bed. A nurse came quickly into the room.

"Yes Doctor Bishop?"

Peter flashed the nurse a smile and pointed towards the doorway.

"Could you page Doctor Carsons down here please? Olivia's asking for an Epidural."

The nameless nurse nodded her head and scurried out of the room and down the busy hallway. Peter squeezed Olivia's hand.

"Breathe sweetheart. Breathe through the pain, that's it. I'm right here, you can hold onto my hand as tight as you can. We're in this together. It's like a marathon. We're in the middle of the race, keep going."

Olivia nodded her head again and blew through the pain. She hoped the Anesthesiologist got there soon. Olivia took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Thank-you… For being here for me. I couldn't do this alone. If you could experience what I'm going through, you'd understand that its no picnic being a woman."

Peter pulled Olivia in a kissed her forehead.

"Believe me sweetheart I would. If I could push this baby out for you I would. Just relax and close your eyes. I'm right here."

Olivia leaned into Peter's embrace more and closed her eyes. Peter looked up as Doctor Carsons came into the room with a smile he helped Olivia lie on her side on the bed. She was fast asleep. Peter sat on the bed and threaded his arms around Olivia's upper back to keep her in place. He kept her steady as Doctor Carsons administered the Epidural.

"Ok Epidurals in. She should start to feel better in 25 minutes. Keep her calm and give her all the ice chips she wants."

Peter nodded his head and shook hands with Doctor Carsons, happy that Olivia wasn't in anymore pain. It was another 30 minutes before Olivia opened up her eyes. Peter stayed by her side and kept her comfortable. He watched the lines on the screen go up and down, monitoring baby Bishop #3's heart rate.

"Peter? Did you check on Etta?"

He nodded his head yes and kissed her forehead placing another ice chip into her mouth.

"She's in the playroom on the next floor up, and Gracie is already awake and asking about her new baby sister and if she is here yet. I told her that it's still going to be awhile before that happens."

Olivia held onto Peter's hand out of instinct rather than full blown pain. She was only feeling pressure now.

"I'm just feeling pressure now. But I'm glad you are still here Peter."

Peter once again kissed Olivia's forehead.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Seeing a child being born is witnessing a miracle like no other."

Olivia smiled goofily at Peter and placed a hand on his face.

"I have the most wonderful husband in the world. You hand everything to me on a silver platter."

Peter gave a hearty laugh.

"I'd lift you up on a pedestal too, literally if I could carry you all the time."

Olivia gave a smile that went all the way up to her eyes this time. A frown formed on Peter's face as he heard the machine monitoring the baby's heart rate begin to beep wildly. Of course Peter being the ever-present Doctor in Olivia's life, he'd snuck his stethoscope from his locker into her overnight bag. Sticking the earpieces into his ears, he places the round metal part onto Olivia's bare stomach under her hospital gown.

"Peter, that's cold. What are you…?"

Peter put a finger to his lips. Squinting his eyes he listened some more.

"I'm correlating with the heart monitor, her heart rates below 80, we have to get her out now."

Olivia was doing her best to hold it together, but her maternal instincts were getting the better of her. She sat up in the bed and all but tore the nasal cannula from her nose. The blanket that had been covering her was haphazardly thrown to the ground in an attempt to see what was going on. To her surprise, she didn't expect delivery to come so quickly.

"Oh my god! Peter I can see her head!"

Peter was quick to think. He sprinted to the door and opened it.

"Need some help in here! NOW!"

The hallway was bustling with nurses and doctors tending to something serious going on out there. Letting the door close again, he paged Doctor Elker. When she answered her phone, she'd put it on video so that she could see Peter face to face.

"Is Olivia fully dilated? Listen Peter, I'm in the middle of a delivery right now with a set of twins. So I won't be able to come down right now. Try paging Doctor Carsonson."

Nodding but frustrated, Peter hung up and got Doctor Carsonson on the phone.

"Doctor Bishop, get some nurses in there with you for the delivery. I'm stuck in the elevator between 2 and 3 with a coding pregnant woman, I've got my hands full."

Nodding his head once more, Peter placed his phone back into his pocket and immediately went back up to the doorway and opened it.

"I need any nurse that's available right now! We have a baby who's in fetal distress and is having trouble moving down the birth canal!"

When no one answered him, he went over to the sink and began washing his hands and forearms. Olivia was wild-eyed and looking at Peter.

"What's going on?"

Peter had thrown some scrubs on over his clothes and donned some gloves.

"Looks like it's just you and me sweetheart. The hospital staff is preoccupied with burn victims from a fire in the warehouse district. Doctor Elker is stuck down the hallway delivering twins, and Doctor Carsonson is stuck in the elevator between 2 and 3 with a coding pregnant woman. Let's get your feet up. There we go. Just relax and breathe. You might feel some tugging for a few minutes while I get the baby out. Try thinking of our last beach vacation that we took with the girls. The one we took to Hawaii."

Olivia nodded and winced as she focused her mind on the comforting memories.

"We went to the beach in Oahu. The girls wanted to build a sandcastle with a lot of steeples. Etta asked you if you could make Rapunzel come out of the window with her flowing hair. So you got all the water you could find, and you made a very convincing looking Rapunzel. Gracie said she wanted to make a prince charming for her, because daddy was mommy's prince charming. Ow! Peter I can feel that!"

Peter gave her an apologetic and sympathetic look and went back to what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to get the rest of her body out. What else did Gracie say?"

Olivia smiled and continued on with the memory.

"She said that she and Etta wanted to make a whole world of castles filled with princesses waiting for their Prince Charming. Is she out? Is Hope out Peter?"

Peter nodded his head yes and started cleaning her nose and mouth with a bulb syringe.

"Yes, let me just take her over to the warmer and get her cleaned up."

Olivia's smile fell when she saw Hope.

"Peter why is she purple?"

Peter was determined. Having now cleaned her up somewhat, he noticed she was getting color in her body and her cry became stronger.

"She's alright sweetheart, she's pinking up nicely. Listen to the sound of those lungs! Healthy set of lungs, on the Apgar scale, she gets an 8. Heart is strong and healthy, ticking away like a racehorse."

Olivia was putting her feet back down onto the bed when Peter stopped her.

"Sweetheart this may come as a surprise, but we're not done yet. We have one more coming."

She seemed shell-shocked momentarily as she gained her bearings around her.

"But Peter, the scans showed we were having one child, one baby. Two?"

He nodded his head yes as he glanced back at the squirming baby in the warmer not ten feet from him.

"Need to check the progression. Try to relax. Back down to 5 centimeters. It'll be awhile."

Olivia huffed and looked over at Hope in the baby warmer where Peter was looking over her.

"Peter she's beautiful. Can I hold her?"

Peter nodded and took the wailing bundle into his arms carefully coming over to Olivia.

"I haven't weighed her yet. We can supplement her with formula until Baby Bishop #4 comes. Then you can breastfeed."

Now in her mother's arms, Hope snuggled closer to Olivia, she knew her mother's voice and her touch. Tears were evident in Olivia's eyes and they were threatening to come down her flushed cheeks.

"Hi there sweetheart, I'm your mama. I know you're hungry sweetheart, but I'm waiting for your next brother or sister to come into the world. Daddy will get you something to eat."

Olivia handed Hope over to Peter who cradled his daughter safely and placed her into a plastic basinet next to the warmer. Peter got a bottle and mixed the formula in equal parts of water and the formula. Picking Hope back up into his arms, he placed the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and watched her begin to suckle. Smiling, he walked around the room with her, pacing back and forth. Olivia had closed her eyes and was asleep. Resting was what she needed. It wasn't long before Hope was burped and also asleep, placing her back in the plastic basinet, Peter made sure she was swaddled correctly. Placing the basinet next to the bed, Peter sat down in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"You did a good job sweetheart. Next one is coming soon I promise."

He sighed when he saw Doctor Carsonson enter the room.

"Bishop what in god's name is going on in here?"

Olivia stirred and looked up at Doctor Carsonson. Unsure she pulled the covers around her a little more.

"There were no nurses available so I delivered this child myself. Alone."

Doctor Carsonson shook his head and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Did you already deliver the afterbirth Doctor Bishop?"

Peter nodded his head yes and pointed to a bowl.

"Yeah in the bowl over there. I haven't weighed her yet. Hope. But she's healthy. Lungs and heart sound good. She's got a good cry. An Apgar of 8. She pinked up nicely once I put her in the warmer. There's one more baby on the way. She's at 5 centimeters. An Epidural is on board. She should be alright, but she was complaining of pain as I was helping bring the baby out of the birth canal. Should we call Doctor Carsons for more local? I'm thinking she may need it."

Doctor Carsonson nodded his head and paged Doctor Carsons.

"Yes Bill?"

Peter listened to the two men talking to each other.

"Can you take a moment out of your busy schedule to see Olivia Dunham? It seems she needs more local."

Peter watched as Doctor Carsonson hung up his phone.

"Doctor Carsonson, I'm sorry. I know I should've waited for some nurses to help me, but they are all busy with the burn victims from the warehouse fire."

Once again Doctor Carsonson shook his head.

"You know, you could have a $2 million dollar hospital lawsuit slapped on you Bishop. 3rd year medical students are only allowed 20 supervised live-births a month. You've just logged 21 and about to log 22."

Peter frowned and tugged slightly on his scrub top.

"My wife? Why would she slap a lawsuit on me? She's my family."

Doctor Carsonson looked over at Olivia and gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling Olivia?"

She moved slightly and gave a shy smile.

"A little bit of pain, but nothing compared to what I felt with my first-born."

His smile was somewhat reassuring.

"Well, we're on that right now. Doctor Carsons is on his way down with some more local to make you comfortable. Once more local anesthetic is administered to you, we'll check your progress again. For now, just relax."

Olivia did her best to relax, but she was nervous. Doctor Carsons came into the room with a smile on his face.

"I heard someone in here needed some more local. Well not to worry, I've got just the thing for you Olivia. Peter if you will?"

Peter nodded his head and once again pulled Olivia into his arms threading his own through under her arms. Olivia held on tight for comfort.

"There we go. That's it. Should kick in within the next ten minutes. I've got to be on my way. Got another patient who needs to be anesthetized before their bowel resection."

Olivia cringed but held onto Peter tightly as the pressure of another contraction presented itself quite strongly.

"Breathe honey. I'm right here. You are doing so good. Who knew we were getting two for the price of one? Four kids instead of three. That doesn't complete the 'tribe of Bishops' at 4. Four more and I think we can call it good…"

Olivia's eyes widened. She leaned back in the bed as the contraction subsided.

"Peter Bishop, you are proposing to your wife, who is in heavy labor with a second twin, that you'd like more children? 4 more? We'll talk about it later on down the road. Right now I'm just worried about getting this little one safely into the world. I could sure use your help Doctor Bishop."

Nodding Peter had her lean forward so that he could monitor her breathing.

"Breathe in for me sweetheart. There we go. Now out, and one more time. Ok, keep that nasal cannula on. No rawls, meaning your lungs aren't wet, but the alveoli in your lungs is under some stress from being in labor. I have you on 2 percent oxygen. And now your least favorite part, checking your progress is the only way to know when this baby is ready to come into the world. I just wish there was a less invasive way of going about it."

Olivia swallowed and held onto Peter's hand. It was nice to have her own personal Doctor to consult if the need be. Doctor Carsonson smiled as he reappeared over the sheet.

"9 centimeters. One more to go. You've gone from 5 centimeters to 9 in just a short time. Two hours. I've rarely had the chance of having labor go this quick. The last woman I helped deliver a set of quadruplets, it took four days for her water to break and labor lasted another 16 hours afterwards. You are a marathon runner compared to that."

Olivia swallowed and gave Doctor Carsonson a brave smile. She watched as he went over to the plastic basinet on the other side of her.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Doctor Carsonson nodded his head yes as he picked Hope up out of the basinet.

"You said her name was Hope? She's got good reflexes. We're just going to take a little trip over here so she can be weighed. Any idea what the sex of this next baby will be?"

Olivia blushed and then gasped. Peter moved from his spot on the bed next to her and gave a smile.

"Uw, gush of water. Looks like your water broke again. Hang tight 'Livia."

She nodded her head and readied herself. Peter was more than ready to help out. Every minute the pressure was becoming more and more intense. Looking to Doctor Carsonson, a strained smile reached her eyes.

"Well I think it's going to be another girl. Her name's Amy."

Doctor Carsonson gave another genuine smile and was arranging different tools on the tray next to him.

"No worries Olivia, these instruments are only here as a precaution. They will only be used if the need be. Now I want you to relax and let your body do what's natural. It knows what to do during childbirth. The more you fight with it, the more difficult it'll become. Let's see if this baby is ready to make its appearance into this world."

Another nod of her head and her instinctual need to push came into full view, she couldn't ignore her body's natural urge. Peter threaded his hand into Olivia's own, kissing her knuckles as everything came into place. Doctor Elker entered the room with a surprised smile on her face.

"Huh. Twins Olivia? How in the world did I miss that?"

Olivia gave Doctor Elker a goofy smile and then looked to Peter who claimed the proof.

"She was still dilated. I'd already delivered the first bit of afterbirth. The second amniotic sac was intact, the baby was high and vertex the last check that was made on Olivia's progress."

Doctor Elker nodded her head and pulled on a pair of gloves after she washed her hands in the sink by the door. She looked to Peter with a slight frown on her face.

"Doctor Bishop, I see a little problem here. There are two OBGYN's and a 3rd year medical student, but I see no nurses. Doctor Carsonson gave you instructions to have a couple of nurses assist you."

Peter stuck to his story, still gripping Olivia's hand.

"As I've told Doctor Carsonson, all the nurses are busy at the moment with burn victims of a warehouse fire. I paged anyone I could find, but they all had their hands full."

Doctor Elker sighed and sat down next to Doctor Carsonson.

"Ready when you are Doctor Carsonson. Expect a letter in your file Doctor Bishop. The letter will be expunged when you start your residency."

Peter gaped at Doctor Elker.

"But that's five years from now. How am I supposed to finish my rotations in labor and delivery?"

Doctor Elker gave him a slight smirk.

"You finish your rotations and do as you are instructed, and I might just place it in the circular file in my office."

Doctor Elker had known Peter for the last few years, and he'd done everything he'd been asked of him. Peter hid his smile and placed a kiss to Olivia's forehead.

"Of course Doctor Elker. Is she ready?"

The two doctors that sat in front of Olivia nodded both their heads.

"Fully effaced and ready. All she has to do is give a few pushes and the baby will be here."

Peter gripped Olivia's hand and helped her lean forward.

"Good girl sweetheart. Give them a great big push. That's my girl. One more sweetheart, one more. You are doing so good."

Doctor Elker smiled at Olivia.

"Hold your knees if you feel that helps Olivia. Remember to keep breathing. You're panting. Give us one more big push and we should be past the shoulders and completely out."

Olivia, sweat adorning her brick red face, mustered up all the strength she had left that she could find and let her body do the rest.

"It's a girl! She's out!"

Olivia let the waterworks begin again as Doctor Elker and Doctor Carsonson cleaned Amy up. Peter was allowed to cut the umbilical cord and dry her off.

"She's beautiful sweetheart, just like her sister Hope."

* * *

Peter quietly made his way up to the playroom with two pink bundles in his arms. Etta was sitting at a small table coloring a picture purple in a coloring book. She didn't even notice that Peter had come into the room.

"Etta sweetheart. Daddy would like you to meet these two beautiful babies."

Etta's face lit up when she saw Peter, her face fully of curiosity towards the bundles in his arms.

"I know one is my sister, but who is the other baby?"

Peter smiled and leaned down to her level to show her.

"Etta sweetie, these are your sisters: Hope and Amy."

Etta's eyes lit up as she looked at the tiny babies her father was holding.

"Twins! Oh daddy! Two sisters at once! Wait, mommy was only s'possed to have one baby. Daddy how come you are in your doctor's suit?"

Peter chuckled, Etta had been calling his scrubs and his doctors coat his 'doctors suit' since she was 2.

"Well, daddy helped bring your first sister Hope into the world. Two other doctors helped mommy with your other sister Amy."

Peter glanced at the wall clock. _They should be done delivering the last of the afterbirth by now. _

"Can we see mommy?"

Peter nodded his head and had Etta stay close to him as they made their way back to Olivia's room. They would be moving her out of the birthing suit soon and into a regular room. Etta was quiet as they came into Olivia's room. She whispered as she came in.

"Mommy? Are you sleeping?"

Olivia cracked open her left eye and smiled while opening the other.

"Hey there big sister. How do you like have two new sisters?"

Etta beamed and tried hugging Olivia.

"I love them! Mommy, why can't I hug you all the way yet?"

Olivia smiled and ran a hand through Etta's soft blond curls.

"Don't worry, in a few weeks you'll be able to hug mommy again. When mommy is up to it, we'll go and see Gracie, tell her the good news."

Etta nodded her head yes and sat down in a chair next to her daddy watching as he rocked her new sisters to sleep. This had to have been the perfect day. Almost that is.

A/N: Should I continue this? Or leave it as is? I decided to write a full-blown birth scene because I haven't written one for a while. Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
